1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a self-diagnosis function, a self-diagnosis method, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of compact and portable information processing apparatuses, a scientific electronic calculator (electronic desktop calculator) has been developed, in which, when various mathematical formulas are input, an operation is carried out on the basis of the input mathematical formulas, and an operation result is displayed. The scientific electronic calculator has various types of built-in complex semiconductor circuits in order to carry out complicated operations. Further, generally, the scientific electronic calculator has a display device on which input numeric values, arithmetic expressions, operation results, and the like are displayed.
On the other hand, an apparatus for testing whether or not a semiconductor circuit functions correctly has been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 6-342040). By providing this apparatus to a scientific electronic calculator, for example, a function of testing whether a semiconductor circuit incorporated in the electronic calculator is normal or abnormal (hereinafter, called a self-diagnosis function) can be installed therein.
Here, in a process of manufacturing a scientific electronic calculator or the like, a tester generally carries out a final inspection of a product. For example, a method has been used in which a self-diagnosis test program stored in an electronic calculator is executed, and it is determined whether is good or bad of each single of products by viewing the test results.
Here, many screens on which a result of a self-diagnosis test is displayed are monotone display screens. It is necessary for a tester who checks a great number of products in a factory or the like to carry out inspections with a constant sense of tension in order to not miss monotone screens on which the results have been displayed, which forces the tester to bear the great burden.
As described above, in the conventional self-diagnosis test function, there is a disadvantage that the visibility of indicating a test result is low.